


sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie

by ThisIsOnYouPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, implied bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsOnYouPrincess/pseuds/ThisIsOnYouPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when no matter what you do it's never good enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Bellamy tells Kane a few harsh truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie

“Where’re you going now?” Kane asks, standing in Bellamy’s way as he attempts to leave the camp.   
“I told you.” Bellamy stands his ground. “I’m going for _my_ people. I don’t care what you say, Kane.” He spits his name like it’s poison. “Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Roma, Miller they’re all _my people_. And I’ve got no intentions of letting them down. Not now. Not ever.”   
“While that’s all admirable, son,” Kane tone is jovial, but his hand is tight and firm on Bellamy’s shoulder, “You’re not going anywhere. You’re too young to be out there alone.”   
“I’m the oldest of the 100.” Bellamy protests.   
“You’re too young.” Kane spits. “And you’re not in charge anymore, Bellamy. You’re barely out of prison, don’t make me put you back there.”   
“You wouldn’t.” Bellamy scowls.   
“Try me.” Kane’s eyes are dark on Bellamy’s. “I’m telling you, Bellamy. You’re not getting out of this camp. I’m in charge now. You’re just a child that has played too long without rules. I’m looking after you and everyone else by keeping you here.”  
“I’m just a _child_ , huh?” Bellamy chuckles bitterly. “I’ve played to long without rules? I _made_ the rules. I stopped the rest of the children from hurting each other! I’m too young to survive alone? I was the oldest _child_ down here. So what was that? Did you send them down here to die? Like pigs bred for slaughter? Huh? _You_ sent them down here, didn’t you? You must’ve known their ages. You must’ve known it was a suicide mission - if I’m too young, what about them?” Bellamy demands. “You know, some of them were as young as _twelve_? There was this one little girl, Charlotte, did you know her? I bet you didn’t. She was twelve years old and she’d already been messed up beyond repair. Twelve years old and she’d watched her parents die. She had nightmares _every single night,_ because of you. You know how the chancellor’s son died? Do you? She stabbed him because of the stress and pressure set on her shoulders way prematurely. She stabbed him because she saw it as the only way to get rid of the visions of his father killing hers.Then she jumped off of a cliff because of the guilt of what she’d done. You know what’s the saddest part? She was the sweetest kid you could ever meet. And she turned into a murderer. She died too early, but her death was nothing compared to the horrors of what you put her through. _You_ , Kane, nobody else. And by the way? Her death? That was also owed to Murphy. You know that guy you let free? Him.”   
“Bellamy-“ Abby’s voice was quiet, but firm; Bellamy didn’t listen. He glances at her, and Clarke shines through as children often do in their parents. He looks away quickly.  
“No, Abby.” Bellamy sighs. “Kane, face it, you know nothing about this planet — it’s nothing like we learnt on the ark. It’s a planet full of people trying to survive, like us. You upset the balance and you pay for it. We did, and I’ve lost over 90 _friends_ because of it. I’ve spoken to every one of the 100 _kids_ sent down here. They were all too young. Didn’t stop you then. I was the one who picked them up and set them off. Clarke and I tended to them, took care of them. We looked after them and kept them alive. Then, later, we watched them die. We watched their actual deaths, though, we watched the life drain from their eyes, we didn’t watch a warning flash up on a screen like you did. It was Clarke and I that took care of the younger one’s nightmares. We looked after those children - _your_ children - despite the fact that we were just children ourselves. We watched them kill or die, or both. So call me a child. But don’t you _dare_ dismiss the fact that I know way more about this planet than you, and don’t dismiss the fact that if I’m a child, then the other 100 that were sent down here - including my sister and Abby’s daughter - were children too. They were _your_ children, who _I_ brought up for the past few months. Children that Clarke and I comforted; children that we had to grow up to take care of. And what? You think I’m immature?”   
“Yes, I do. And your response to my concern for _your wellbeing_ proves it.”   
“Oh, I’m sorry I can’t take orders from a man who murdered over 300 people and sent another 100 to almost certain death.”  
“They didn’t die-“  
“THEY COULD HAVE. THEY WOULD HAVE IF CLARKE AND I WEREN’T HERE. MOST OF THEM DID EVEN WITH US.” Bellamy yells. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to save the children you abandoned.” He shoulders his way past Kane and ignores both Kane and Abby’s calls for him to return.   
He’ll save Clarke and the others and take back their camp.   
_Even if he dies trying._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Kane annoyed me last night with all the high and mighty 'I'm in charge now' and 'we'll take care of this'. Like no? You haven't got a clue, matey.   
> So I wrote this to vent my anger.   
> Go Bellamy, go!  
> Yayyy!   
> SO yeah. Kudos and comment if you wanna.   
> Lyrics in title and description are from 'My Kind of Love' by Emeli Sandé


End file.
